El Corona
El Corona is a working-class residential district slightly to the south-east of the city centre of Los Santos in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Surrounding El Corona are the districts of Little Mexico, Verdant Bluffs, Idlewood and Willowfield. Just south is the Los Santos International Airport. Character El Corona, often called the "Southside" is the main stronghold for the Varrios Los Aztecas gang, and there are five known residents, Cesar Vialpando, Gal, Hazer, Sunny and Kendl Johnson (who moves to El Corona to live with Cesar Vialpando). El Corona can be described as a gang-ridden district with a high crime rate, as evidenced by the ominous gang presence and graffiti. The area primarily contains a large housing project known as the El Corona Village, some stores, businesses, and numerous small, single-story houses. El Corona is primarily a Mexican/Hispanic district. The area's character, appearance, and proximity to LSX and Idlewood seems to resemble . El Corona also seems to be based on , a neighborhood in Los Angeles with a largely Salvadorean and Mexican population. However, the nearby projects resemble the Dana Strand Village housing project in along with the railway line overpass with the multi-colored stairs which can be found in . Events of GTA San Andreas El Corona is a stronghold for the Varrios Los Aztecas and the home of Cesar Vialpando, and has (prior to the events of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas) been attacked by the Los Santos Vagos. Carl Johnson is first introduced to El Corona (in a mission) during the High Stakes, Low Rider mission, where Carl meets Cesar at his home. After Cesar Vialpando leaves Los Santos, El Corona falls into the control of the Los Santos Vagos. Upon his return, Cesar and his gang begin to kill Vagos gang members in El Corona, and eventually ask Carl Johnson for help. Carl, Cesar, Gal, Hazer and Sunny kill many Vagos gang members, and win the district back for the Varrios Los Aztecas. The area, already rioting following the acquittal of Frank Tenpenny, continues to riot until Tenpenny's death, at which time discipline is restored to El Corona and the rest of Los Santos. Residents *Cesar Vialpando *Gal *Hazer *Kendl Johnson (1992 - ?, moves from Ganton to live with Cesar) *Sunny Homes *Cesar's House Places of Interest *El Corona Village *Unity Station Businesses *69¢ Store *8-Ball Autos *Bar *Beauty Supply Studio *Carniceria *Exotic Boutique *Liquor Mart *Mexican Food & Salvadorean Food *Nude & XXX Shop *Perfumes Flatware *Video Blowout! Stationary vehicles *Blade (2x, one only when wanted for export) *Remington (only when wanted for export) *Slamvan (only when wanted for export) *Voodoo *Random vehicles sometimes can be found driven and then parked by their driver at the Liquor Mart parking lot. Weapons *Flowers *Katana *MP5 Collectibles *Six Gang Tags *One Unique Stunt Jump Trivia *"El Corona" is incorrect Spanish. The correct form would be "La Corona", which translates as 'The Crown'. Navigation de:El Corona es:El Corona ru:Эль-Корона pl:El Corona pt:El Corona Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA San Andreas Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas in Los Santos